YESSSSSS MADAM
by EmmaHope070115
Summary: Can Edward find his place in just one play session with Madam Bella. I will not be continuing this story as I have chosen to publish it instead
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All characters and Twilight references are owned by Stephanie Meyers, I simply own the plot bunny.

A/N: This has now been betaed. At this stage, it is a one shot. I have not decided if I will continue the story.

I, Edward Cullen have never explored my submissive side. That is until I met Madam Bella. As a man you're expected to be dominant and to rule the household, be in charge of everything. However, that has never felt right to me. I do like control in my life, just not in the bedroom. I never understood that before I was so different. I wanted women to dominate me, tell me what they wanted me to do to them. Every woman Emmett, my brother or Carlisle, my best friend, would set me up with on a blind date just felt wrong. Something was always missing, something always felt off. I was wrong.

Even at work, being a young pediatric surgeon, I had nurses and patients' mothers alike flock to me. Nevertheless their attention never worked. At the age of twenty-five I'm considered to be in my prime. As I'm sitting in the doctor's lounge, Carlisle walks in. He smiles and hands me a black business card. It's embossed with the name, Madam Bella and contact number. Carlisle says nothing. He merely walks away, leaving me with more questions than answers.

After a grueling 36 hour shift, I am finally home. I take out the card Carlisle gave me. There's nothing that gives away what it's about and that piques my interest. I am curious to know who this Madam Bella is. It better not be anything involving a whorehouse. My friends are much too engrossed with my sex life. I decide to leave it be for now; sleep is much more important at the moment.

I wake several hours later. I grab a beer out of the fridge and make a light sandwich to tie me over until dinnertime. While I'm eating, I decide to open my laptop and Google this Madam Bella. Not many search results generate on her. Her background check comes back clean. Apparently she's not been arrested for prostitution, that's good!

Although, information about Madam Bella does come up on another site. I learn very quickly that she may be the answer to my prayers. It appears she's a Domme, a practitioner of BDSM. This stimulates my interest and the more I research BDSM, the more I want to know. It just feels like the right fit for me. I think this is what I have been looking for. My life as a doctor dictates I have to be in charge all the time, but in the bedroom, I want to surrender control to a woman. There is only one thing left to do... call her and make an appointment.

A meeting is scheduled for my next day off. Madam Bella advises me what is expected of me prior to our appointment. I must be clean and have a full body wax. I can't believe I'm going to have my balls waxed. My "little head" just hung its head in shame as to what we were about to do. Since making the call to Madam Bella, I've done hours of research. I have combed through websites, reading all I can. I understand that the waxing might just be a test from Madam Bella, to evaluate my compliance to follow orders. So, the day before our meeting, I do it. I have to say I like the feeling of clean, waxed balls.

I arrive at the address Madam Bella gave me. I exit my car and knock on the door. It opens by the most beautiful woman I'd ever seen. She had long, slender legs, a minute-sized waist, long gorgeous, chocolate hair, and expressive hazel eyes. However, right now they look pissed. She was wearing a leather, full-length dress. It had slits up the side, leaving little to the imagination as to what was under her skirt.

I'm instantly rock hard, just by the look of Madam Bella. I want to lick those legs and kiss those angry lips. Madam Bella addresses me, "Are you finished? If you want to continue our evening you will lower your eyes to your feet and stop lusting over me. Or you can turn around and exit through the same door you just entered. If you choose to stay, you must control yourself."

My eyes drop to my feet. "That's a good pet." Madam Bella says, then she orders, "Follow me. You will only speak when given permission to answer a direct question. We will only have one play session, and I mean only the one. I know you're new to this lifestyle. So once our session is over and I feel this lifestyle is right for you, I will help you find a new Domme. Just for the record it won't be me. I do not need a new sub right now. Do you understand, pet?" I nod my head in acknowledgement since I have not been given permission to speak. She tells me to follow her again. She leads me to her playroom. Once there, I am instructed to remove all my clothing and to kneel at the door with my hands behind my back, head bowed.

After a few minutes she returns, explaining that the collar she is placing on me is for the session only. It is a play collar to remind me that I am her submissive - her pet - for this session only It is attached to a lead, which she uses to direct me to the large mahogany bed, covered with deep blue bedding.

Madam Bella speaks again, "Pet, I'm going to handcuff you after you're situated on the bed, face down. I want you to lie on the bed, now." I climb up and settle face down on the center of the bed. "I'm going to spank you. Since this is your first time I will begin with my hand for a warm-up of six rapid hits. Then, I'll move onto six hits with the flogger, and ending with six straps from the riding crop. Nod your head if you understand and agree. I do not want to hear you speak except to use your safe words if you need to. Your safe words are red, which means to stop, yellow means to slow down but keep going, and green means to increase our activity to the next level." I nod my head that I understand and agree to her rules and guidelines.

By now, I am rock hard and my cock's leaking. My adrenaline is flowing from my excitement. I can't believe this is what I have been missing all my life. I do not know what to expect, and I can't see since I'm face down. Then I feel the first strike. I am shocked, but it's not too bad. I could get used to this. There's a slight pain, but it also brings me pleasure. As I count, there were six strikes with Madam Bella's hand, landing across my backside and legs. They were never in the same spot. She asks what color I am, and I reply by saying "green".

She moves onto something called a flogger. Just like with her hand, the first strike is a shock. Yet, I feel a release of all the pent-up tension leave my body with each strike. At the same time I'm getting some pleasure, I want to please this amazing woman through my submission to her. I can feel a wet spot forming on the bed from my erection. As the last strike is delivered I yell "yellow". Madam Bella stops and inquires why I used a safe word. I inform her that I did not want to disappoint her by coming on the bed without permission. She tells me she's pleased to see I have done some research prior to visiting and that I will be rewarded.

She instructs me to turn onto my back. It's not the most comfortable position, but I say nothing. She licks the slit of my dick with her tongue. She's moaning, while running her tongue up and down the shaft of my cock. It's pure torturous bliss, causing me not to be able to speak. I can do nothing, leaving me at the mercy of this madam, this goddess, who claims I only get this one night with her. I know I will want more. I want her to possess me. Most of all, I want to be hers.

As she sucks and licks my cock like a lollipop; it driving me crazy. Each stroke sends my mind and body to places it has never been. Madam Bella reminds me she has not given me permission to come yet. I have to think of something that will keep me distracted until I have her permission to cum, but it so hard. I want to be buried within her pussy. I want to fuck her so hard. I want to make her scream my name. I want to please her in every way I can. I want her to teach me how to be her only submissive. I don't want her to want others. I want her to only want me, but that isn't going to happen. This was a one-time session because Madam Bella does not take on new submissives. She only introduces them to what this lifestyle can offer. My decision is made, I've already decided. I want to know more.

So far what I've seen and experienced with Madam Bella has been what's missing from my life. I want to experience more. I proudly can say, at least to myself, I am a true submissive. That thought causes me to come harder than I ever had. Being lost in my thoughts, I did not realize I had not been given permission to come. I know I have disappointed Madam Bella, but I also disappointed myself. This was not how I wanted my night to end with her.

Madam Bella cleans the mess off my body. She then directs me to sit-up and removes the handcuffs. She rubs an after care cream on my wrists before telling me to meet her downstairs in fifteen minutes. I notice a small bathroom and quickly clean up before dressing and heading downstairs. I find Madam Bella reclined on a lounger.

She instructs me to sit at her feet, which I comply with immediately. I lower my head down in shame because my failure. I allowed myself to be distracted with my fantasy - the one that can never happen.

I wait patiently for Madam Bella to speak. "What happened, pet? You ended our session far too soon by not holding your concentration. You got distracted and didn't stay in the moment. I was having so much fun with you, pet. Instead of using your safe word, you decide to come, ending our session. I still had so much to show and teach you. I am very disappointed in you, pet. What shall I do with you?" She seems to ponder as what to do with me. I sit quietly, waiting.

"For your punishment, pet, I have decided that in our next sessiontime you will wear a cage; throughout the entire our session. You and will only comecum when I give you so, Ffrom now on your orgasms are mine. You areI own, no longer allowedare you to touch yourself in a pleasurable manner. Do, do you understand, pet? You, you may speak freely, but respectfully."

"Madam Bella, does this mean I get to see you again? Will I be your submissive?"

A/N: I have not made a decision to continue this story yet But a big thank you to Sherry for her amazing work as always on helping me become a better writter


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: All characters and Twilight references are owned by Stephenie Meyer. I simply own the plot bunny.**_

It has been over a week since I have been with Madam Bella. I can't get her off my mind. Work has been grueling; I've been in the operating room, working at least 16 hours a day for the last week. Carlisle simply smirks at me every time he passes me in the hallways. Today, I am determined to gain more information from him about why he gave me Madam Bella's card.

I find Carlisle sitting in the Doctor's Lounge having a coffee. He takes one look at my determined expression and knows I want to talk. " Edward, I know what you want to know, and this isn't the best time or place. I will say this, like you are now, I've been on the same path for over 5 years. I knew of Bella, and knew that if anyone could show you what this world has to offer it would be her. By the look you've had on your face this week, she's done just that. However, be warned; having the opportunity to "play" with Madam Bella only happens once."

I'm deflated. I was sure that Madam Bella would call and make arrangements to meet me again. Especially after she said my orgasms belong to her. Carlisle goes on to point out Madam Bella didn't say anything about me becoming her submissive. I know he's right, but I still had hope. Sensing my disappointment, Carlisle says he will help me find a Domme that will be a perfect match for me.

Another week goes by before Carlisle and I have the same Friday night off. We'd already made arrangements during the week to attend a BDSM club he's acquainted with. I don't know what to expect. Will I find a dungeon I'll feel safe in? Will I be able to find a Domme that is willing to train me? I really wish Madam Bella would call. I was sure we had some type of connection. Maybe it was an illusion on my part. I have to give up my fantasy of being Madam Bella's submissive; she made it clear it wouldn't happen.

I meet Carlisle at the club. From the outside it looks like any other building in the area with the exception of the sign - Darkened Dreams - draws your attention like a moth to a flame. After we've been granted entry I notice the walls are a dark, midnight blue, with lounge chairs placed throughout. There's people everywhere in different stages of undress. I can see two full bars along either side of the main room, and a VIP area roped off just beyond the upper-level. It is not your normal techno music playing either, but a mixture of decade's of dance music. I also notice on the upper-level is what appears to be an office, but the glass is one-way. All I see is a reflection of the party-goers.

As the evening progresses Carlisle introduces me to a couple of lovely women that are Dommes. The first one is a petite, yet very beautiful woman with sandy blonde hair. She stands about 5'4". However, as we chat, getting to know each other, I see right away there's no connection. Carlisle can see it, too.

The second Domme is an Amazon of a woman. She's beautiful to look at, but too strong of a build for me. I spend over an hour getting to know Zafrina. She's kind enough to give me some tips on what to expect from different Dommes and what their preferences might be. She offers her services to help me find a Domme that might be the right fit for me, and I accept her offer. We talk about what I have already done. Although when I tell her of my session with Madam Bella, she informs me she can't help me. She chastises Carlisle openingly, telling him he should know better when it comes to Madam Bella. This confuses me, so I look at him to clarify all this up for me. He stands silent, looking repentant as if he's about to be punished for breaking the rules.

I decide to go home shortly after that because it's been a long week. I'm tired and don't know what I am going to do about my lovelife. I know what I want, I just can't have it. I know now that I'll have to go this alone, without Carlisle's or anyone else's help. Maybe I'll try a different club; somewhere they don't know Madam Bella.

As I exit the club to leave my cell phone rings. It's an unknown number, but I answer anyway. I don't know what I expected, but it wasn't to hear her voice yelling at me. "WHAT WERE YOU DOING IN MY CLUB WITH THOSE OTHER DOMMES!?"

"You belong to me and me alone." She's breathing hard.

"Meet me at my place, 8PM tomorrow night."

She hangs up on me, but I can't help to smile.

AN thank you to my wonderful Beta for making my stories what they are Love you sis, Sherry Neal


	3. Chapter 3

Hi Sexy Follower

I will not be continuing this story in this format, the storyline has been picked up by a publisher and I will be continuing it as an original fiction due for release next July. Details of its release can be found on my author page on Facebook, links in comments


	4. author note for finding published book

I have since writing YESSSS madam as a few chapters have published it as a three book series, links to the first two books can be found on my author profile

. /Yessss-Madam-Honey-B-Wells-ebook/dp/B07YL3RQ76/


End file.
